Eiji Busujima
Eiji Busujima is a fallen Senatorial Makai Knight/leader of the Shadowfolk Makai Knights and one of the main antagonists of ''Garo: Makai no Hana''. He was given the title of Giru, the Wicked Bone Knight. Character History Before Makai no Hana Before the events of the series, Eiji was a good man who vowed to protect mankind from the Horrors. He fell in love with a Makai Priestess named Akari and they had a relationship. But Akari became ill from some unspecified disease and soon died from her illness. This made Eiji descend into insanity, as he desired to have her back no matter the cost. He then heard about the ancient Horror Eyrith and its power to revive the dead. He spent several years of his life forming a plan to free Eyrith and use her to restore Akari back to life and put her soul in a new body. When he discovered the Magou Yurigata during her stasis period and learned she could seal Horrors, he planned to use her to bind Akari's soul until he could create a new body once she awakened. Garo: Makai no Hana When the Stone Slab of Adi was first uncovered, Eiji broke into the museum it was displayed in and used a charm and a dagger to undo the seal to free Eyrith and the nine Slab Horrors. By then, he waited and orchestrated some of the events leading to Mayuri sealing most of the Slab Horrors, while also ensuring the revival of the Horror. Eventually, Eiji reveals himself and fights both Raiga Saezima and Crow, initially gaining the upper hand, until Eyrith awakens and flies off by possessing Crow. Still seeing this as a means of reviving Akari, he challenges Raiga once again, this time battling in their Makai Armors. Eventually, Raiga convinces him to abandon his desires. Eiji was left distraught, as Raiga follows the possessed Crow. When Raiga was transformed into a Lost Soul Beast, Eiji arrives and assists Crow in helping fight off and eventually calm the raging Raiga down. Giru, the Wicked Bone Knight When Eiji fell into darkness, he was given the title of The Wicked Bone Knight. '''Regardless, he has the ability to don the '''Giru Armor. Unlike other Knights, Eiji does this by performing a jutsu gesture, then a circle forms around him. The circle rises and he stabs it with his blade to open a portal where the armor descends and equips on him, completing the transformation. Arsenal *'Makai Blade': Like all Makai Knights, Eiji is armed with a Makai Blade. He is proficiently skilled in using a sword, able to block attacks from two opponents simultaneously and counter them. * Makai Spirit Tags: Eiji is skilled in the use of black colored talismans, each of which can be used to cast certain spells. Among the spells shown are a binding spell, a sleeping spell and a lightning spell that distracts his opponents by blinding them. *'Fire Gloves': Eiji can wield flame in the palm of his hands using magic gloves to burn his opponents and resist the effects of Soul Metal. *'Shurikens and Daggers:' Eiji, being trained in the Shadowfolk style of combat, uses bladed projectiles to attack from a distance. Notes *Eiji is the first villain of the Garo Series to reform and see the error of his ways and not be killed at the end. Portrayal * Eiji Busujima is portrayed by veteran actor Sho Aikawa Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:Makai Knight